My Pet
by askandiwilllie
Summary: Henry jokingly refers to Regina as a pet, and finds out she rather likes it. (tw: incest)


I wrote this during two word sprints, so the whole thing was written over the course of an hour. It was **very** typo-heavy, but hopefully I've caught them all.

* * *

Henry watched Regina closely, wishing he could hear her thoughts. It wasn't something he'd expected to say, the words had just come out. Thankfully his tone was teasing when he'd grinned at her and said, "If you like being pet so much, I should just call you my pet," referring to the way he'd been running his fingers through her hair and the dreamy look that had crossed her face as she'd hummed low in her throat. He could pass it off as a joke if he had to.

As soon as he'd said the words, Regina had tensed and lifted her head, looking at him, deep into his eyes, as if she was trying to read his soul. Given that he was attempting the same, it was probably accurate.

"Your pet?" she finally asked, one eyebrow hitching up, giving him a skeptical look. He almost bought it, too, if not for the fact that her eyes glittered with an emotion he couldn't identify, but which enticed him to not drop the subject.

"Yeah," he said simply, and reached for her again, running his fingertips up the side of her neck. He watched the goosebumps break out at his touch, and when he reached behind her ear, he scratched lightly with blunt nails. She shivered. "You seem to like being my pet," he added, pitching his voice lower and watching her eyes dilate. A sense of elation filled him.

"You're being awfully arrogant," she argued, eyes narrowing, but her cheeks were rosy and her chest rose and fell quickly.

"Am I?" Henry leaned closer, his hand holding her head in place as he brought his mouth to her other ear and whispered, "Is it arrogant to notice how aroused you are? How your eyes dilate every time I say the words _my pet_?"

A sound caught in Regina's throat, and she turned her head slightly away from him.

Henry's hand slid further into her hair, his fingers gripping to hold her steady. Nuzzling his nose against her ear, he decided to cross another line and lifted his head to brush his lips against the sensitive shell, then nip it lightly with his teeth. Regina shivered against him, and her reaction made heat rush to his groin, his cock filling with blood. "My pet," he whispered again. She moaned quietly, the sound mostly held back, and he didn't want that. "What do you want, pet?"

"Henry," Regina whispered back shakily, then cleared her throat. "Henry," she said again, sounding firmer. "This isn't-"

He cut her off. "Tell me," his voice was still low, but firmer, "what you want." Tugging her hair, he lifted his head to look into her eyes. "My pet."

He could see the word hovering on the tip of her tongue, the 'stop' that would put an end to everything. The one word that would make him release her, make him never again use the word 'pet' as an endearment.

But she didn't say it. After a moment, she bit her lip, her eyes closing.

"Tell me what you want," he said again.

After a long moment, she swayed into him, her breasts brushing his chest, allowing him to feel the hard points of her nipples through their clothes. "Say it again," she breathed.

Triumph made him almost dizzy, and he leaned into her, his lips hovering over hers, his breath hot as he whispered, "My pet."

And then she did moan, the sound unrestrained, and breathed, "Yes."

It was the moment he'd been waiting for, and with his free hand, he touched her waist, followed the curves of her body upward until her breast was in his hand, firm and pert, the hard nipple pressed into his palm. "Is this what you want?"

She whimpered and arched into him, and he used his hands on her to guide her down onto the couch. He didn't allow himself a moment to question his actions as he pulled her clothes off, leaving her naked. He left his own on, the power imbalance of being fully clothed while she was bare exciting him. "You want me to touch you, pet?" he asked, and she squirmed on the couch.

"Henry, please."

"Ah-ah." Smiling, Henry brushed a finger across her lips. "Not Henry. Not like this. When you're my pet, I'm your owner." He watched a blush bloom darker across her cheeks and spread down her chest. "You call me master, or sir."

She swallowed hard and nodded, breathing, "Yes, sir," and his cock pulsed in his jeans.

"Perfect. Now, do you want me to touch you?"

Regina arched her back, lifting her hips and letting one leg fall off the side of the couch. "Please, _sir_," she moaned, and Henry let a groan escape.

He could see how wet she was, dripping just from being called 'pet' and he couldn't resist giving in immediately, reaching a hand between her thighs and sliding his fingers through the slick wetness. She cried out, her hips jerking against his touch, but he pulled away before she could grind against him too much, bringing his hand up to his face and sucking his fingers into his mouth.

"He-sir," she breathed, watching him with wide, dark eyes.

"You taste amazing, my pet," Henry praised once his fingers were clean. "Just the way I imagined."

Surprise crossed her face then, and Regina asked, "You thought about me? About this?"

Grinning widely, Henry leaned over her, biting at her lower lip and whispering, "Oh, pet, I've come so many times to the thought of you. Thinking about how you would taste on my tongue, or the way you'd clench tight around my fingers or my dick. The way it would feel when you come. I've thought about having every part of you, and now? Now those fantasies are finally coming true, and I'm going to enjoy every single moment of it."

It took Regina a moment to breathe again, as his words washed over her, and when she did finally take a breath, it came as a gasp. "God... I want that."

"I know you do." Henry reached between her legs again, this time wasting no time in pressing two fingers into her, watching as her eyes slammed shut and her back arched sharply. She was tight around him, so tight he wondered if she'd even be able to take his cock, but after a moment of adjustment, she relaxed, and he began to stroke his fingers into her. "Such a beautiful girl," he murmured. Her eyes opened, narrowed slightly at the word 'girl' and he grinned, forestalling her argument with a kiss.

If she'd had any mind to continue to protest, it was lost as his tongue slid into her mouth, and she moaned, moving against him as he fingerfucked her, his tongue mimicking the movements of his fingers. Then his thumb joined in, circling her clit and flicking back and forth over it and it wasn't long before she was crying out and tightening around him.

Henry guided her through her climax, and once she relaxed, panting, into the couch, he finally pulled his fingers out. He took the time to lick them off again, and briefly considered putting his mouth on her, licking her to a second orgasm, but his cock was painfully hard in his jeans, and he just didn't have the patience to wait any longer. He needed to be inside her. So he knelt on the couch and pulled open his fly, pushing his jeans and boxers down just enough to take out his erection.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he told her, firm and matter-of-fact. She could stop him, of course, but they both knew she didn't want to. "I'm going to claim you as mine, and then from now on, you'll be my pet, understand? Nobody else gets to own you. You're _mine_."

Regina shuddered at the possessive words and nodded quickly. "Yes," she breathed. "Please, Henry. Sir," she added quickly. "Please, sir."

Henry could've come right then, just from the sound of her voice saying those words, but he squeezed the base of his dick and moved into position, pausing with the head resting against her. Giving her time to back out. But she simply met his gaze evenly, and he smirked before sliding into her in a single hard thrust.

It was amazing, being enveloped by her tight heat like that, and Regina cried out, arching and bucking and clutching at his shoulders. He would've thought maybe he'd hurt her if she hadn't nearly screamed, "Yes!"

And then he followed through on his promise, claiming her with hard, fast thrusts and bending forward to suck and bite at the side of her neck. There would be an impressive mark, and he was looking forward to seeing it.

Regina reached around him, grabbing handfuls of his shirt to anchor herself and wrapping her legs around his hips. For a moment, Henry wished he had taken his clothes off after all, but it was still a power trip to have her so exposed, and he couldn't quite regret it. He would simply have to make sure this happened again, so he could enjoy feeling the smooth expanse of her bare skin against his.

And he had no doubt that it _would_ happen again. This was entirely too enjoyable, and if the way Regina was moaning and clinging to him was any indication, she felt the same way.

When the word "please" began to enter into her litany of sounds, her hips squirming needily against his as she rocked against him, Henry knew she was right where he wanted her. And he ignored it, continuing to do exactly as he had been, giving her no more, and no less.

"Please, Henry, sir, please, I need more," Regina moaned, and let go of him with one hand to slide it between them.

Henry immediately stopped, grabbing her hand and pulling it up over her head, pinning her wrist to the armrest of the couch. "Do not," he growled, "touch yourself without permission. You are _my_ pet and I am your _owner_. You do not come until I say you can."

And she tightened around him so much he thought maybe his words alone had pushed her over the edge. But then she whined, "Pleeeeaaaase, Henry."

Leaning forward, Henry nuzzled her ear, then bit it, hard enough to sting. "You're being disobedient, my pet. I told you not to call me that."

Regina's breath came fast, panting as she writhed beneath him. "Sir," she corrected herself. "Please, I need to come."

"Patience," Henry said, nipping her ear once more, softer. "I'll let you come when I want you to come."

Regina let out a noise that managed to sound both disappointed and excited, and Henry realized then that she really did like it. Being controlled, being dominated. It was something she clearly craved, and he wondered how many people had been able to do it.

But now wasn't the time to ponder the subject, and he turned his attention back to fucking her, beginning to stroke into her again. It didn't take long until she was once more begging him, and he loved the sound of her pleas. He drew it out as long as he could, until they were both desperate, then reached between them to grind his thumb over her clit as he growled, "Come."

And she did, with a loud wail and a violent spasm. Her body clenched tight around him, and even if he'd been inclined to try to hold back, he wouldn't have been able to, her rippling muscles drawing him deeper, drawing his orgasm out of him in pulses strong enough to make him dizzy.

Henry held his weight on the arm he had resting against the armrest to keep from collapsing on top of Regina, his hand still closed around her wrist.

After a long moment of silence, Regina took a deep breath and said, "That was unexpected."

"Yeah," Henry agreed. "Do you regret it?"

She stretched against him, her back arching, nipples brushing against his shirt. "Mmm... no," she finally answered. "Surprisingly not." Another pause, and she slowly added, "And if... you were serious... about being my owner? Well... I would be okay with that."

A slow grin spread across Henry's face. "Oh yeah? You really do want to be my pet?"

Despite being sated, she still clenched around him at the words. "Yes."

Henry hummed and kissed her lightly. "Well then, I guess I should start shopping for a collar befit a queen."


End file.
